Mantenlo Real
by MilyMendovi
Summary: Su roto y usado corazón no le permitió pensar bien las cosas pues gracias a su intento de venganza contra su ex-novio termino teniendo una relación con uno de los jóvenes mas importantes de la ciudad. Ah si, y a todas las chicas queriendo asesinarla.
1. Chapter 1

Mantenlo Real

Capitulo 1 - Trato

Llevaba mas de quince minutos esperando en esa mesa de restaurante cuestionando su cordura tras recordar la razón que la traía a este lugar.

Karin Kurosaki era una chica difícil de conquistar hasta para los alumnos más destacados, todos lo sabían, por esa misma razón sorprendió sobremanera a toda la escuela preparatoria cuando llego de la mano con el chico mas popular de toda la escuela. Yasei Kenzaku. Se conocieron en segundo año gracias al equipo de futbol. Claro que fueron rivales por un tiempo en el que él le había quitado el puesto de capitana, pero, días después logro convencerla de que era por su bien, ahora ambos estaban en su último año y parecían ser la pareja perfecta, todos los admiraban, las chicas la envidiaban, vivía el sueño romántico de cualquier adolescente superficial. O al menos así era hasta que el idiota le confeso que ella no había sido nada más que un medio para conseguir una beca universitaria.

La pelinegra confió en él y ahora ella debía ir a la basura para buscar un poco de la dignidad que perdió al estar con ese imbecil. Había caído como una tonta, la gente hablaba de ella a sus espaldas, burlándose o teniéndole lastima, Yuzu le dijo que no hiciera caso y siguieran con sus vidas, después de todo ya faltaban pocos meses para salir de ese lugar.

Pero su orgullo herido le pedía a gritos una venganza, Yasei siempre presumía de ser el mejor en todo lo que hacía además de que conseguía siempre lo que quería y como Karin no era alguna de esas dos cosas, la desecho como pañuelo viejo. Así que eso era lo que ella haría, le demostraría que el no era mas que un miserable gusano que no merecía nada de nadie encontrando a alguien mucho mejor que el en cada aspecto solo para restregárselo en la cara. Ella una vez leyó en una tonta revista de las que su gemela leía que, si una mujer tenía una relación después de haber terminado con un chico, éste sentiría que debía volver a sus manos algo que fue suyo.

No, no quería que el idiota de Yasei regresara a su lado, prefería mil veces ofrecerse como sujeto de prueba de su profesor de biología antes de cometer tal locura, lo que Karin en verdad quería era que el idiota se arrastrara a sus pies, que viviera un poco de la humillación por la que la hizo pasar.

Esa fue la razón por la que busco a Yukio Vorarlberna, quería pedirle su ayuda pues el rubio era un chico que en comparación con Yasei, era el gran premio gordo. Lamentablemente para la pelinegra, el adicto a los videojuegos se negó, aclarando que ya tenia en la mira a otra chica y que, si la ayudaba, todo entre esa chica y él se iría por el caño. Aunque no todo fue tan malo, Yukio le menciono que podría ayudarle consiguiendo a otro chico que tenía un objetivo que cumplir y que podía usar el método que ella le estaba ofreciendo, un universitario que era popular, atractivo para las chicas y por sobre todas las cosas, no era un idiota. Justo lo que necesitaba.

Y ahí estaba ahora, esperando al susodicho varios minutos antes de la hora de encuentro que le había indicado Yukio. No podía negar que estaba nerviosa, no dejaba de preguntarse como era o como tomaría las cosas al momento de negociar este asunto. Quizás para él le seria tonto e inmaduro lo que estaba haciendo, pero el chico no podía negarse pues el también necesitaba eso, ¿no?

\- ¿Kurosaki Karin? – escucho una voz grave frente a ella, obligándola a levantar la mirada después de escuchar su nombre, quedándose sin habla al ver al hombre frente a ella. No era la primera vez que veía a este chico, podría reconocer fácilmente ese pelo blanco, y esos ojos que ahora claramente se notaban de color turquesa. El era… - Hitsugaya Toshiro, es un gusto conocerte.

Se sentó frente a ella. Yukio le prometió que le conseguiría a un chico que llenara sus estándares, ¡Pero jamás pensó que seria ESTE chico! Lo conocía por algunas revistas que había visto, era uno de los chicos mas ricos de todo el país gracias al gran imperio empresarial que estaba a punto de heredar. Era una celebridad para las chicas y ahora el estaba frente a ella, quien le iba a pedir que fuera su novio falso.

-Hola Hitsugaya – le parecía menos incomodo llamarlo de esa manera.

\- No hay necesidad de que des explicaciones, Vorarlberna ya me hablo sobre todo este asunto y tu objetivo, esta reunión no es mas que para poner las reglas de nuestra relación, ¿de acuerdo? - ¿Así de fácil es para él? – veo que estas confundida Kurosaki.

\- Un poco – es que no le cabía en la cabeza el por qué él quería fingir tener una novia cuando tiene un montón de chicas para escoger - ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo Yukio?

\- Que necesitabas ayuda para darle una lección a un patán, me parece un plan un poco tonto para una chica como tú, pero curiosamente eso encaja con lo que yo necesito ahora – puso sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa como si estuviera discutiendo un negocio.

\- ¿Y que es lo que una persona como tu necesita? – dijo sin poder ocultar su curiosidad por más tiempo.

\- Eso es algo de lo que no puedo hablarte, debes conformarte con saber que ambos ganamos con este trato – ella se quedo sin habla por un segundo sintiendo un pequeño enojo.

\- Bien, como quieras, solo dime cuáles son tus estúpidas reglas para continuar con esto – Toshiro levanto una de sus cejas con incredulidad, seguramente no estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas se expresaran de esa manera con él.

\- De acuerdo, trate de hacerlo tomando en cuenta los beneficios que ambos tendríamos, número uno: debes acompañarme a todas las reuniones que te pida, esto te ayudara a llamar la atención de tu idiota – Bueno, eso ayudaría mucho en su plan - número dos: no puedes decirle a absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera a tu familia que esta relación es falsa, el único que lo sabrá será Vorarlberna – No es como si fuera a contarle a su familia lo patética que es al recurrir a un plan tan absurdo como este - y número tres: No te enamores de mí, acepte esto porque Vorarlberna me dijo que no tenías ningún interés en tener otra relación formal, así que si en algún momento llegas a tener sentimientos por mí, esto se terminara – Hitsugaya estiro su mano frente a ella dándole a entender que así cerrarían el trato.

Karin sin dudarlo lo tomo.

-Trato hecho, Toshiro.

El dio un suspiro y sin esperárselo, la acerco para dar un beso sobre el dorso de su mano causando que sus mejillas se calentaran solo un poco. Así que ya estaba cerrado el trato y pensaba cumplir con todo al pie de la letra, era demasiado fácil. ¿Qué no se enamorará de él?, ¿Por qué ella se enamoraría de un egocéntrico como él? Ya no cometería el mismo error dos veces seguidas.

-Es un gusto hacer negocios contigo, Karin.

* * *

Este fic participa en la semana Hitsukarin con la temática "Noviazgo Falso"

Y si, sera un Long-fic uwu ya se me habia ocurrido desde antes pero no me habia animado a publicarlo, que bueno que espere y asi quedaba perfecto con esta temática xD

Igual espero que les guste, y espero no tardar en actualizarlo uwu

Los personajes son de Tite :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Mantenlo Real**

Capitulo 2 - Llamar la atención

El silencio dentro de la sala de estar no hacia mas que confirmarle lo que estaba pensando, no le sorprendió el hecho de que actuaran de tal manera después de confesarles que al fin se había conseguido una novia. Tras un par de segundos escucho unas agudas voces chillando de emoción como unas tontas adolescentes.

\- ¡Por dios!, ¿Cuándo y como fue que paso Shiro-chan? – su hermana adoptiva, Hinamori estaba al borde de las lágrimas de felicidad.

\- ¿Y por que no nos dijiste nada? – Matsumoto puso sus manos sobre su cadera mostrando su indignación al no saber antes la noticia.

\- No les conté nada porque sucedió hoy mismo, le pedí que fuera mi novia y ella acepto, no les quise decir antes de mi interés por ella ya que sabia que si lo hacia ustedes dos no la habrían dejado en paz hasta que accediera a estar conmigo – ambas mujeres soltaron un quejido a pesar de que sabían que Toshiro tenía razón.

Y ya no había vuelta atrás. No le gustaba para nada engañar a ese par pues habían sido de las únicas personas que se preocuparon por él cuando más lo necesitaba y sabia que si en algún momento llegaran a enterarse de que esa relación que tiene con la chica Kurosaki es falsa, no lo perdonarían jamás.

Aun no comprendía por qué su herencia tenía esa cláusula, ¿Cómo era posible que algún notario accediera a escribir semejante tontería?, Toshiro era alguien solitario y era muy malo relacionándose con los demás desde que era solamente un niño, todos lo sabían, por esa razón no entendía el hecho de que alguien quisiera que tuviera una relación para poder obtener la herencia que le pertenece. Tenía ya veinte años y le quedaban solo un par de meses antes de su siguiente cumpleaños que estaba estipulado como el limite para cumplir con aquello.

-Vaya, me parece muy curioso que tengas una relación de la noche a la mañana – Gin había hablado por primera vez desde que dio la noticia – nunca me dijiste a mi sobre esa relación, ¿acaso ocultas algo? – Sabia que Gin no sería fácil de convencer, después de todo el era quien se encargaba de todos sus asuntos legales hasta que cumpliera los veintiún años y ponía atención hasta en los más pequeños detalles.

\- No estoy ocultando nada Ichimaru, la conocí porque es amiga de Vorarlberna y si no dije nada sobre mis sentimientos por esta chica fue porque era incomodo, ella acaba de terminar su relación con un chico de su escuela, aunque no le afecto tanto, después de eso le dije que estaba interesado en ella y al parecer ella también estaba interesada en mí, así que no encontré ningún problema en pedirle ser mi novia.

\- ¡Que lindo!, tal vez ella ya estaba enamorada de ti incluso cuando estaba con ese chico – Hinamori había comenzado a hacer su propia película romántica dentro de su cabeza – Al menos dinos su nombre-

\- Su nombre es Kurosaki Karin, actualmente estudia su último año de preparatoria.

\- Kurosaki… creo que he escuchado ese nombre antes – la voluptuosa mujer se llevo una mano a la barbilla tratando de recordar a alguien, demonios, ¿y si Matsumoto ya la conocía? – tal vez sea hija de un conocido de hace muchos años, no lo recuerdo bien, lo que si te voy a decir es que te cuides mucho, a pesar de que esta en su ultimo año seguramente aun no es mayor de edad, ¿cierto? – levanto sus cejas de una tonta manera sugestiva.

\- No falta mucho para que cumpla los dieciocho años, no es tanta la diferencia, así que no empieces con tus tonterías Matsumoto – la molestia en su voz no se había hecho esperar, a lo que la mayor le respondió infantilmente sacando su lengua.

\- Bueno, calmémonos un poco, ya tendremos tiempo de conocer a la chica, ¿Qué te parece si la traes a casa el viernes por la noche? – Sabia que Gin tomaría esa actitud, al menos le estaba dando un par de días de ventaja para preparar a la chica Kurosaki para esa cena en la que seguramente la acosarían con preguntas que se supone que una novia debía saber.

\- No hay problema.

Hacia bastante tiempo que no se sentía tan acosada como ese día, estaba siendo observada por casi todos los alumnos de la preparatoria. Bueno, era obvio que llamaría tanto la atención después de que Yukio casi gritara a los cuatro vientos que Karin se había conseguido un nuevo novio que era mucho mejor que el imbécil llamado Yasei.

Muchas chicas se acercaron emocionadas para acosarla con preguntas sobre su nuevo chico, otras chicas simplemente no creían los rumores y la tachaban de mentirosa pues para ellas, las únicas personas que podían ser un mejor partido que Yasei eran Yukio o el famosísimo Hitsugaya Toshiro, pero uno de ellos era un arrogante que solo pensaba en sí mismo y el otro era un universitario famoso y millonario además de que él estaba fuera de alcance para cualquiera. Vaya, morirían de la envidia cuando se enteraran de la supuesta relación que tenía con el albino.

Ahora no podía fallar en mantener esa relación lo más real posible o quedaría en ridículo ante toda la población estudiantil, ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser convivir con Hitsugaya?, podrá ser egocéntrico, pero podía soportarlo, además, él también necesitaba de esta farsa para quien sabe que así que debía poner de su parte.

-Vaya, parece que nuestra ruptura ya te volvió loca, Kurosaki – sintió como Yasei posaba su brazo sobre sus hombros, que de inmediato quito de encima al ver la mirada feroz de la pelinegra – vamos Karin, no me molesta que te hayas conseguido a un perdedor cualquiera, lo que me molesta es que lo pongas a mi nivel, por favor, nadie puede compararse a mí y lo sabes.

\- Creo que la popularidad ya derritió lo poco que te quedaba de cerebro, hay muchos hombres que son mejores que tú en todo aspecto.

\- No lo creo, solo tomemos nota, soy guapo, atlético, tengo dinero y gracias al puesto de capitán que te gané en el equipo de futbol pude conseguir una beca universitaria completa – sintió su sangre hervir al escucharlo decir eso ultimo. El futbol era una de las pocas cosas que la hacían feliz y este imbécil lo arruino por completo – No hay nadie mas que tenga lo que yo, en caso de que sea verdad lo que dices dame el nombre de ese pobre hombre en desgracia, o deja de fingir, lo único que haces es dar lastima.

\- ¡Cierra la puta boca! - ¿pero ¿quién carajo se creía que era para hablarle de esa manera?, el era una maldita basura, ¡No tenia por que hablarle de ese modo!

El chico le sonrió con superioridad al notar como esas palabras sí que habían causado efecto en ella, pensaba golpearlo solo para liberar toda la ira que acumulo en los pocos minutos de conversación, pero la sorprendió cuando vio como de la nada él cayó al piso de manera brusca. Levanto la mirada para encontrarse con Yukio sosteniendo una sombrilla con la que seguramente había hecho caer a Yasei.

-Lo lamento Kenzaku, no vi que estuvieras ahí – le resto importancia y paso sobre él quien se quedo maldiciendo en el piso con su nariz ensangrentada – Vamos Karin, tu hermana está esperando por ti – la tomo del brazo sin esperar a que respondiera algo y comenzaron con su caminata hacia la salida. Al menos verlo en el piso calmo un poco su enojo y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos se soltó del agarre del rubio – Deberías agradecerme todo lo que hago por ti, no solo te conseguí novio, ahora también tengo que defenderte de ese idiota.

\- Nunca te pedí que me defendieras, estuve a punto de darle su merecido.

\- Precisamente por eso te detuve Karin, si lo hubieras golpeado no habrías hecho nada mas que demostrarle que aun te importa lo que el diga o piense de ti y eso no habría sido conveniente teniendo en cuenta la sorpresa que te está esperando afuera – una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en el rostro del rubio al señalarle a la pequeña multitud que se había formado en las puertas de la escuela – Suerte.

Le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro y camino dejándola estática en ese lugar, y no tenía idea de cómo sentirse en realidad, justo ahora era como un saco de nervios y vergüenza por toda la atención que recibiría de ahora en adelante. Antes no se le había pasado por la cabeza el impacto social que esta relación iba a caer sobre ella, Toshiro era una figura publica y eso significaba que también la seguirían a ella. ¿Estaba realmente lista para darle ese giro a su vida?

¿Cómo es que no lo había pensado antes?

\- ¡Karin-chan! – Yuzu salió de la nada sacándola de sus pensamientos – No vas a creerlo pero aquí esta Hitsugaya Toshiro, el chico del que te hable la otra vez, no se sabe que está haciendo aquí, ¡pero es emocionante! – chillaba de la misma manera en la que se escuchaban todas las demás chicas - vayamos a verlo más de cerca – la mano de su gemela fue la que la hizo caminar de nuevo en dirección a donde se habían acumulado las adolescentes de la escuela.

No puso resistencia, era algo que debía pasar quisiera o no, y de no ser por su hermana arrastrándola al lugar seguramente se habría acobardado. Se abrieron paso entre la gente y lo primero que pudo ver fue a un par de chicas valientes que se acercaron al albino probando suerte para llamar su atención, era una lástima que justo en ese momento Toshiro notara la presencia de Karin.

Cruzaron miradas por un par de segundos haciendo que los nervios quisieran apoderarse de ella, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, no después de que Toshiro se acercara hasta ella y la tomara de la mano provocando un sonoro jadeo de sorpresa por parte de todos los que miraban la escena.

-Tardaste en salir Karin, ¿todo bien? – vaya, si que estaba comprometido con su papel de novio perfecto, cualquiera creería que en verdad estaba preocupado por ella.

\- No hubo nada de lo que debas preocuparte, Toshiro – trato de fingir la mejor sonrisa del mundo para que nadie sospechara, o al menos esperaba estar haciendo una actuación igual de buena que su falsa pareja.

\- De acuerdo, si no hay problema entonces ya debería acompañarte a casa.

Tras escuchar eso, Karin se giro para mirar a su atónita hermana, de seguro se sentiría triste por no haberle contado antes de esa relación, o al menos eso creía, no esperaba que Yuzu prácticamente la empujara con Toshiro para que se fueran solos.

Bueno, se podía decir que habían cumplido con el primer objetivo que era llamar la atención, así al menos le cerraría la boca a Yasei por un buen tiempo.

\- Parece que también eres popular en tu escuela, Karin – comento Toshiro mientras caminaban hacia casa de la pelinegra.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Cuando nos vieron cerca pude escuchar a varias personas decir cosas como "¿Por qué con la marimacho?" – sintió sus mejillas enrojecer de enojo y vergüenza, antes de ser novia de Yasei muchos la llamaban de esa forma por su actitud tan fuerte y por preferir el equipo de futbol sobre los demás deportes de "señoritas" y ahora su falso novio que era conocido por ser un adonis sabia de ese horrible apodo – quisiera saber el por que te llaman de esa forma.

\- Es algo que no me gustaría recordar, me han llamado de esa forma desde que tengo once años y como te pudiste dar cuenta, no es algo lindo.

\- Lo supuse, pero si vamos a tener esta relación debemos saber mas sobre nosotros en caso de que alguien pregunte, así que seria conveniente que comenzaras a hablarme sobre ti.

\- La verdad es que no hay mucho que decir – rascó detrás de su oreja tratando de recordar las cosas básicas que debía decirle, aunque realmente no tenia mucho que decir, era triste decirlo pero su vida era muy monótona – tengo diecisiete años, tengo un hermano mayor que se llama Ichigo y ya viste a mi hermana gemela Yuzu, mi padre es doctor, me gusta el futbol, odio el color rosa y el maquillaje, odio a los pervertidos, las matemáticas y a mi profesor de matemática… no se me ocurre alguna otra cosa para decirte.

\- Esta bien, con eso me basta – metió una mano a su bolsillo y de él saco una hoja de papel doblada que le entrego – aquí están los conocimientos básicos que debes tener sobre mí, no te dejes llevar por los datos erróneos que publican en las revistas – la pelinegra tomo aquella hoja y con cuidado la desdoblo encontrándose con una pequeña lista – Tienes que aprender esto para el viernes porque te llevare a cenar con mi familia y no quiero que nadie sospeche de esta farsa.

\- Espera, ¿Qué?, ¿tan pronto conoceré a tu familia? – Vaya que esta relación avanzaba rápido.

\- Ellos quieren conocerte cuanto antes, están emocionados de que al fin me conseguí una novia – bufo después de decir eso, tal parece que quien no estaba para nada contento era él, pero no entendía el porqué de su actitud.

\- ¿Conseguiste una novia falsa solo para darle gusto a tu familia? – Sabia que no debía hacer esa pregunta, pero la curiosidad la estaba matando.

\- Ya te dije que mis motivos son solo míos, lo único que te debería importar es que tú también ganas con esta relación – parecía haberse enfadado, pero no podía culparla, Toshiro sabia el motivo por el que Karin estaba haciendo todo eso y ella no tenia ni una sola idea de sus razones para tenerla como novia. Ahora no dudaba en decir que fracasarían patéticamente si tuvieran una relación real.

¿Cómo es que los verían los demás?

Nunca se había dado la tarea de leer esas tontas revistas que idolatraban a cualquier chico guapo, lo único que sabia era que estaba a punto de heredar una fortuna, así que no tenía ni una sola idea de su forma de ser, aunque, por lo poco que dejaba ver, Hitsugaya Toshiro era un tipo aburrido al que no le importaba nada mas que cumplir con sus objetivos. Parecía más un robot que un hombre supuestamente enamorado.

Si las cosas seguían así la relación no duraría y ambos quedarían en evidencia ante el mundo, tenía que hacer algo mas que solo caminar uno al lado del otro, algo que en verdad los hiciera parecer una verdadera pareja de enamorados.

-Ya llegamos – anuncio el albino al detenerse frente a la clínica Kurosaki.

\- Es verdad, bueno, entonces creo que debemos despedirnos aquí Toshiro – por el rabillo del ojo pudo notar a un par de chicas a unos cuantos metros con sus celulares en mano y parecían estar grabando algún video de ellos dos. Esta era su oportunidad de darles algo de chisme a las jovencitas. Karin acerco el rostro de Toshiro para depositar un beso sobre su mejilla. Al separarse de él pudo notar su expresión sorprendida y sus mejillas ligeramente rojas, bien, al menos había comprobado que no era un robot. – Nos vemos el viernes Toshiro.

No espero una respuesta, solo le dio la espalda y casi corrio hasta entrar a su casa sin mirar atrás. Esperaba que Toshiro no lo tomara a mal pues al menos uno de ellos debía dar el paso para dejar de tratarse como desconocidos.

Para Karin, un beso en la mejilla era suficiente para agrietar esa barrera.

Continuara-

* * *

Me tarde un poco mas de lo que esperaba pero bueno, aqui lo dejo uwu

La verdad no se ni de cuantos capitulos sera pero ya tengo planeado el final uwu espero que les guste y nos leemos luego ;)

Los personajes son de Tite.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mantenlo Real**

Capítulo 3 – Preguntas

Como era de esperarse, Yuzu no perdió el tiempo y al llegar a casa lo primero que hizo fue encerrarla en la habitación que antes habían compartido para cuestionarla sobre su relación con uno de los chicos mas populares de la ciudad. No le gustaba mentirle a su hermana, pero las condiciones de Toshiro habían sido muy claras y Karin no quería ser malagradecida después de que la ayudaba con su tonto plan de venganza. Así que cuando su gemela le pidió que le contara TODA la historia intento crear algo convincente partiendo desde cuando se conocieron hasta este punto sin contar muchos detalles.

-Veras Yuzu, Toshiro y yo nos conocimos un día que fui a casa de Yukio para jugar un poco, él estaba ahí, Yukio nos presento y no lo negare, me pareció muy atractivo pero en ese momento aun estaba con Yasei así que me dio igual – claro, su relación con el imbécil había terminado pocas semanas antes de esta farsa, aunque en este punto no estaba mintiendo, Hitsugaya era un hombre a quien le quedaba perfecta la palabra "atractivo" – creo que recuerdas que cuando mi relación se fue al diablo, trate de distraer mi mente al ir a jugar cada fin de semana con Yukio, y curiosamente cada uno de esos días Toshiro estaba ahí, comenzamos a acercarnos para platicar, teníamos varias cosas en común y surgió un interés entre los dos y así comenzó todo – eso sí que era una mentira pues no conocía tanto al chico, hasta ahora lo único en común que tenían era la necesidad de fingir estar enamorados.

\- Oh vamos – su hermana hizo un puchero inconforme con la historia - ¿en donde esta el romance en eso Karin-chan?, él se veía feliz y tú también cuando paso por ti esta tarde, no puedes esperar que crea eso, ¿Cómo fue que se te declaro? – a veces odiaba que su hermana fuera una romántica empedernida.

\- Bien, tu ganas – soltó un suspiro tratando de ser convincente con la nueva y cursi historia que debía inventarse, solo esperaba que Hitsugaya no se molestara por lo que estaba a punto de decir – el día que se me declaro fue muy lindo, estuvimos caminando por el enorme jardín de casa de Yukio, era un lugar muy tranquilo, habíamos platicado de muchas cosas y en ese momento nos detuvimos un segundo para apreciar la puesta del sol, nos quedamos en silencio hasta que de la nada, Toshiro me pidió ser su novia, al principio no creí lo que escuchaba pero al final decidí darme la oportunidad de aceptarlo.

\- Pero que lindo es Hitsugaya-kun - Al ver los ojos brillantes de su gemela pudo sentirse aliviada de que su historia fuera al menos un poco creíble, o bueno, al menos así era para su familia – No puedo esperar el momento en el que te gradúes, te cases con el y me den muchos sobrinos.

-Wow, tranquila Yuzu, Toshiro y yo estamos iniciando nuestra relación, además, vamos a paso lento, muy lento, casi al paso de una tortuga – Su hermana hizo un mohín.

\- Eso no tiene nada de divertido Karin-chan.

A la pelinegra le parecía menos divertido el imaginarse a si misma casada con un chico como Hitsugaya Toshiro y teniendo dos hijos, esperaba que su farsa no llegara a tanto, solo queria hacer que Yasei se arrastrara a sus pies como el miserable que es. Ademas, ya tenía suficiente lidiando con la atención que todos le daban y ahora no quería ni imaginarse la avalancha de chicas que la acosarían al día siguiente en la escuela preguntándole sobre su nueva relación mientras esperaba el día de la cena con la familia de Toshiro que también la atacaría con otra bomba de preguntas que debía contestar a la perfección.

Sin duda, los siguientes días serian eternos para Karin Kurosaki.

Estar encerrado en su habitación no era sofocante como lo seria para cualquier otro joven de su edad. Le gustaba el silencio y la tranquilidad, lo disfrutaba, sin ser molestado por nadie mientras hacia sus pesadas tareas que le mandaban de la universidad, ese era el mejor momento de su día pues no era acosado por chicas locas, eso incluía a Matsumoto y Hinamori. Todo era paz y tranquilidad en su habitación.

\- ¡Con un demonio, volví a perder!

O todo era paz y tranquilidad cuando Vorarlberna no estaba de visita. Toshiro dio un suspiro antes de girar su silla y encontrarse con el rubio sentado en el sofá frente al enorme televisor que mostraba en la pantalla un gran "Game Over".

\- ¿Puedes decirme por qué rayos estás en mi casa?, en tu habitación tienes una pantalla el doble de grande en la cual puedes jugar – giró su silla para ver al causante de su irritación, la molestia en su voz era más que evidente pues las visitas del rubio no habían cesado desde una semana atrás.

\- Es más divertido estar aquí jugando y hacer que el pequeño Hitsugaya pierda la calma.

\- Soy mayor que tú, así que no te atrevas a llamarme "pequeño" de nuevo – la vena de su sien estaba a punto de reventar - lárgate de aquí Vorarlberna, tengo cosas importantes que hacer y no necesito interrupciones.

\- ¿En dónde están tus modales Hitsugaya?, no aprecias el hecho de que soy tu único amigo y vengo a hacerte compañía para que no mueras como un ermitaño, además de que te conseguí novia, sí que eres un malagradecido.

El albino rodo los ojos al reconocer esa vieja excusa sobre ser la única persona con la que soporta estar a parte de su familia, aunque debía admitir que tenia razón. Vorarlberna no era el tipo mas agradable y amistoso del mundo, pero de cierta forma lograron entenderse, tal vez porque ambos eran unos antisociales que no soportaban a las personas estúpidas a su alrededor, era curioso que cuando se conocieron hubiera sido ese su primer tema de conversación.

Lo que en verdad no lograba comprender era que Yukio era un chico bastante engreído y se creía a sí mismo como un ser superior, nunca se mezclo con nadie mas que no tuviera casi tanto dinero como él. ¿Cómo es que él tenía una relación amistosa con su supuesta novia?

-Hablando de Kurosaki, ¿Cómo es que tu y ella son amigos? – esa pregunta sin duda había llamado completamente la atención del rubio que lo miro fijamente por un par de segundos antes responder con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro que no auguraba más que estupideces saliendo de su boca.

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

\- Porque me parece extraño que alguien como tu tenga de amiga a alguien como Karin, hoy la llevé a su casa y no parece tener una mansión como la de todos tus otros amigos, además, tú no te acercas a las chicas solo por una amistad, ¿antes estabas interesado en Karin?

\- ¿Qué te pasa Hitsugaya?, ¿acaso ya estas celoso por mi culpa? – Toshiro casi rompe el lápiz que sostenía en su mano al escuchar la respuesta de idiota frente a él.

\- Olvídalo, no sé por qué pensé que me podrías dar una respuesta madura – volvió a recargarse en su silla y decidió a dejar el tema a un lado dándolo como perdido por la tonta actitud de Yukio.

\- La respuesta es si – eso lo tomo por sorpresa. Levanto de nuevo su mirada encontrándose con Yukio frente a frente – Si estaba interesado en Karin, por eso me acerque a ella – entrecerró los ojos analizando su rostro, tratando de encontrar alguna mentira en la confesión que el rubio acababa de hacer, pero, no encontraba ni una pizca de burla o mentira – deja de mirarme de esa forma tan intensa o comenzare a dudar de tu sexualidad.

\- ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste? – desvió de inmediato el tema de su sexualidad simplemente porque no tenía sentido discutir sobre eso - ella me comento la primera vez que platicamos que no quisiste ayudarla porque estabas intentando relacionarte con otra chica, pero, yo no te he visto cerca de ninguna, si estabas interesado en Karin, ¿Por qué no fuiste tu quien la ayudo?

\- No lo hice porque de haberlo hecho solo habría una consecuencia, tal vez me enamoraría de ella y al final me mandaría al diablo perdiendo así una de las pocas amistades reales que he tenido en mi vida – el tono de su voz era extrañamente tranquilo y sincero, casi ni parecía ser Yukio Vorarlberna.

\- ¿No te molesta que yo este fingiendo una relación con ella?

\- ¿Por qué diablos me molestaría? – bufo como si le hubieran hecho una pregunta estúpida – Karin es solo una amiga y de cualquier modo ella es una chica conflictiva, impulsiva y temperamental, prefiero disfrutar el ver como te hace rabiar y que no puedas hacer nada al respecto porque la "amas" además, no es como si estuviera enamorado de ella ahora, solo siento un cierto grado de atracción por sus enormes pechos – Toshiro le lanzo un libro directo al rostro después de decir aquella estupidez, aunque no debía sorprenderlo, después de su sinceridad debía compensar el mostrar su lado débil con una manta pervertida.

\- No hables de esa manera tan asquerosa de Karin – podrá no conocerla del todo, pero lo que si sabía era que no le gustaría que hablaran sobre ella de esa manera si estaba el para evitarlo además de que sus modales lo obligaban a defender a las mujeres.

\- De acuerdo señor celoso, no tienes por que lanzar tus enormes libros de nerd.

\- Te repito que no estoy celoso, solo no pienso permitir que hables de Karin como si fuera solo un objeto sexual porque no lo es, que sea linda no te da el derecho de expresarte así de ella – una risa se escuchó de parte de Yukio.

\- ¿Sabes?, creo que hice lo correcto al emparejarte con Karin, no tengo ninguna duda en que ella te ayudara, como ya dije ella es una chica impulsiva, rebelde y muy diferente a ti, bueno, a excepción de lo temperamentales y gritones que son pero, puedo estar seguro de que Karin te ayudara a vivir un poco fuera de estas cuatro paredes y de la oficina en la que te sumergirás a penas te gradúes, ¿Quién sabe?, al final puede que termines enamorándote de ella y con suerte puede que ella también se enamore de ti.

No pronuncio nada más que una rápida despedida después de apagar la consola y el televisor para retirarse del lugar dejándolo solo al fin, aunque difícil era volver a concentrarse en sus tareas después de lo que escucho de Vorarlberna.

¿Enamorarse?

Si, claro, era más fácil que Matsumoto dejara de beber.

¿A quién quería engañar?, cualquier cosa era más sencilla que esperar a que Matsumoto estuviera sobria por lo menos una semana, pero ¿enamorarse? Jamás en su vida pensó en hacerlo, siempre fue una persona que priorizaba el estudio antes que salir con amigos, de cualquier manera, sus dotes de genio y apariencia extravagante obviamente lo hacían parecer un bicho raro ante sus contemporáneos y pocos querían acercarse él desde que era pequeño y así lo prefería. Por desgracia las cosas no podrían ser siempre así, no después de la pubertad en donde las chicas hormonales dispuestas a vivir su cuento de hadas lo acosaban pidiéndole a gritos que fuera su príncipe azul, haciéndolo famoso e incluyéndolo en revistas estúpidas para adolescentes solo por ser un joven heredero de una empresa de renombre en el país. Que tonterías.

Ninguna chica había llamado su atención y no porque no fueran bonitas, sino el hecho de que todas eran demasiado superficiales que solo lo querían por su apariencia y dinero.

Karin Kurosaki fue la primera que le dio una primera impresión muy diferente a las demás chicas, ni siquiera parecía emocionada cuando se vieron por primera vez, además de que su fuerte lenguaje nada digno de una señorita era difícil de olvidar. Karin era diferente, de eso no había duda y tampoco le molestaba, Yukio sí que había hecho un gran trabajo al conseguirle una novia como ella, sobre todo porque no era una muñeca manipulada por los estereotipos de la sociedad tratando de ser una chica perfecta para él, ella ya era lo suficientemente linda para dejar de preocuparse por esas estupideces.

No había manera de negarlo, en verdad era linda, preciosa tal vez, sus ojos oscuros resaltaban por su pálida piel, cuando sonreía se veía aun mas hermosa, no importaba que hubiera sido falsa esa tarde. Nada le quitaba lo linda, pero no era suficiente para sentirse completamente atraído por ella, no la conocía del todo y por como Yukio se expreso de su personalidad sin duda estando juntos serian como una bomba de tiempo.

No se iba a enamorar de una chica como ella, no tenia sentido. De hecho, ni siquiera entendía por que pensaba tanto en el tema si el mismo había puesto esa regla en la relación. No enamorarse.

Karin solo era el medio para conseguir su verdadero objetivo. Después de eso no tendrían por que volver a verse nunca mas.

* * *

Holaaa, se que tarde mucho para tan poquito pero el trabajo me sofoca mucho XD, tratare de no tardar en traer el siguiente cap y espero que les guste, se que va un poco lento pero despues de este cap se viene lo bueno

Gracias por leer :D


End file.
